Gunvolt
|-|Initial Appearance= |-|Current Appearance= |-|Anime Appearence= Summary As an adept, Gunvolt's life had been one of chaos and rebellion against the humans that oppressed his kind using Lumen, a slave who was going to place adepts all around the earth under Sumeragi's control. Ironically, in the mission he was assigned to kill her, he ends up sparing her and they become close friends. That is, at least for a while... Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B. At least Low 7-C '''with Anthem | '''8-A,' Low 7-C' with Joule's Anthem. At least 7-C with his or Mytyl's Anthem Name: Gunvolt, Real name unknown (His real name was almost revealed in the CD Dramas before Nova interrupted him) Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Adept, Former member of QUILL Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Electricity Manipulation, Homing Attack (Can "tag" his enemies with his gun; tagged enemies will be chased by lightning bolts when his Flashfield is active. Characters comparable to himself cannot dodge these lightning bolts), Intangibility (Via Prevasion, turns his body into electrons to avoid attacks), Afterimage Creation (Gunvolt projects blue afterimages while Prevasion is active, as well as when it is triggered), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can boost his damage output with Septimal Surge, Can air hop and rapidly accelerate along the ground or the air allowing for Pseudo Flight, can summon electrical chains to attack enemies with Voltaic Chains, Can conjure and wield massive swords made of raw energy via Luxcaliber, Magnetism Manipulation (Can control electromagnetic fields), Extrasensory Perception (Is able to see Joule as a spirit), Technology Manipulation (Can hack into and control electronics), can absorb electricity into his body to instantly recharge his EP, Possibly Non-Physical Interaction (Is able dispel Lumen with his electricity, who is a psychic projection that is similar enough to a soul for Joule's own soul to fuse with it. However, he cannot do any lasting damage to them), limited Power Nullification against spirits (Lumen's barrier stopped affecting Nova when Gunvolt used Flashfield on her), Resistance to Petrification (Broke out of Else's Gorgon Gaze) and Absolute Zero (Gunvolt can survive and break free of Tenjian's ice attacks, attacks stated to be below absolute zero and can shatter a person's molecular structure), Immortality (Types 4 and 8. Reliant on Joule to bring him back with her Causality Manipulation). Anthem gives him unlimited EP, allowing Pseudo Flight and Elemental Intangibility, Power Nullification (Nullified Zonda's Paradise Lost once he learned that Joule's song was in his heart, so logically he should be able to do it when Joule uses her own power on him. Note that this is likely not resistance as Zonda was physically harmed when she stopped using the attack as opposed to her just stopping) | All aforementioned powers excluding Immortality, Awakened Power (Was able to use his own Anthem when Joule was removed from his body thanks to Joule saying her song was inside him) Attack Potency: City Block level (Is able to fight the Sumeragi Swordsmen, two of which were able to fight members of Eden's Seven without mirrior shards. Has about 1/12th of the power of his Gunvolt 2 self). At least Small Town level with Anthem (When Joule was implied to be resisting her, Zonda stated that Joule's power had increased her own by a hundredfold. Since Joule willingly uses her power on Gunvolt, he logically would be even stronger) | Multi-City Block level (Fought Tenjian empowered by a Mirrior Shard, who froze over a city), Small Town level with Anthem (Joule didn't have her full power for the entire game past the opening stage, but can still easily increase Gunvolt's power by a noticeable amount). At least Town level with Self-Anthem (Was able to fight Reverie Zonda and Copen empowered by a full powered Anthem) Speed: Relativistic (Can react to and dodge light speed attacks from both Jota and Copen. His darts travel at this speed), higher with Dash Lifting Strength: At least Average Human. Class M, possibly Class G while under Anthem with Magnitism Manipulation (Lifted the giant futuristic Sumeragi Airship known as Seraph) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class+ (Made a gigantic hole on a wall by accident, should be superior to normal humans in his verse) Durability: City Block level (Can withstand multiple hits from characters comparable to himself. Casually survived being struck by lightning). At least Small Town level with Anthem (Is able to take hits from Asimov, even with his Septima nullified) | Multi-City Block level (Able to take hits from The Seven empowered by Mirror Shards with a fraction of Joule's power), Small Town level with Joule's Anthem. At least Town level with his Anthem (Can take several hits from Reverie Zonda and an enranged Copen powered by a full power Anthem) Stamina: Very high. In both games, he fought for basically the entire night until the sun rose without any signs of tiring. Nearly bleed out on one occasion. Able to operate and commence a mission normally in a Sumeragi Biochemical Plant, which was so hot Gunvolt said it would have dehydrated normal people within mere moments. Range: Extended melee range, can reach up to several meters with weapons and skills Standard Equipment: His gun, the Dart Leader, which can fire many types of darts made from his hair or even pebbles or bullets if necessary. A Pendant made out of jewels by Joule. Also commonly uses contact lenses, other pendants, clips and rings to do things like increase his stats, increase his number of tags, allow him to air hop, air dash and various other things. A list of GV's equipment can be found here Intelligence: At least Above Average, likely Gifted in combat (Very experienced in combat and survival, due to originally being enlisted in QUILL as a child, and therefore must have been embarked on an uncountable amount of missions, especially involving combat. Is considered highly intelligent for his age. An SS-Rank member of QUILL, which mostly specializes in guerrilla style warfare, though occasionally switches to head on attack operations, trained in a form of karate known as Chatan-Yara Kusanku. Able to quickly come up with a solution for fighting Elise as soon as they started to revive each other) Weaknesses: Suffers a temporary loss of powers if he attempts to use them while submerged with water up to higher than his torso (particularly water with dissolved Sodium Chloride/Salt). He has a limited amount of EP and SP to use his abilities, and running out of EP causes him to "overheat", forcing him to stall for time and recharge before he can use them again for about 3 to 5 seconds. Is selfless to a fault. Has poor eyesight without contact lenses or glasses. Literally forgot he had healing abilities at one point | All from before as well as if Joule's soul is removed from his body during Anthem, he'll lose the increased power (Though the one time this did happen, he quickly regained it by realizing Joule's song is within himself) Notable Attacks and Techniques: Prevasion.gif|GV using prevasion to dodge attacks Tagging.gif|Gunvolt tagging and electrocuting several guards AstrasphereCrop.gif|Astrasphere LuxcaliberCropped.gif|Gunvolt using Luxcalibur (Game) LuxcaliberAnime.gif|Gunvolt using Luxcalibur (Anime) Voltanic Chains Cropped.gif|Gunvolt using Voltanic Chains *The Flashfield and Prevasion consume a source called "Electro Psycho Energy" or EP slowly. *Skills require an amount of Skill Points (out of three) to be used. Each Skill Point takes about a minute to recharge **In his boss battle, Gunvolt (with Anthem) was able to spam Astrasphere, Luxcaliber, Voltaic Chains, and Septimal Surge ignoring this criteria *Skills that involve chanting words don't have to be said, they can be used without them * Dart Leader ** His electromagnetic handgun. It fires metallic darts known as Bolts that act as lightning rods for his Flashfield, those who are hit are "tagged" and his electricity from the Flashfield homes in to that tagged target *** The darts themselves do very little damage ** Can be set to just firing electricity or even fire bullets if the caliber fits the muzzle size ** He can "tag" something about three times (this can be augmented from one to eight, but the power of the Flashfield will be decreased or increased based on the amount with one tag being the strongest), whether it's concentrated on one target or spread throughout multiple. ** Has multiple Bolt types that can change the Bolt's trajectories and attributes *** Cerberus: Standard rapid fire bolts *** Naga: If charged, the resulting shot will pierce walls and enemies *** Mizuchi: The shot can be redirected when fired in many directions *** Technos: Fires two shots diagonally up and down, the bullets travel along the ground and up walls and ceilings *** Orochi: As soon as a shot is fired, a drone comes out to fire more darts in several directions *** Vasuki: If a shot hits, it will continue to attack other surrounding targets *** Dullahan: Does not tag, but deals more powerful damage. * Septima/Sevens: Azure Striker/Azure Thunderclap ** Gunvolt is the result of Project Gunvolt: a Sumeragi project to recreate the first Septima ever discovered: the Azure Striker ** This Septima allows the wielder to control electrons and electromagnetism to a fine degree for an incredible amount of different attacks *** Common uses for this Septima is calling down thunderbolts from the sky, hacking electronic devices, or manipulating electromagnetic fields to increase speed. Gunvolt also uses this Septima to infuse his melee strikes with electricity ** The wielder also has an accelerated healing factor. * Flashfield: His most commonly used ability. Projects an omnidirectional electromagnetic field of electricity around his body with a roughly 2-meter radius, electrocuting any foes who dare to come close. This is enough to kill most humans in seconds, but any target that has been 'tagged' by one of his bullets will suffer even more damage and will be chased by bolts of lightning. It also has the ability to slow his descent and block physical projectiles such as missiles. Continuously consumes EP at a slow, but at a constant rate. * Prevasion: A technique that allows him to automatically evade attacks as long as his Flashfield is inactive. Attempting to use this technique repeatedly will temporarily drain his powers and eventually render him unable to use them until he recharges. Consumes a fraction of his EP (approximately 1/4th). He was unable to use this without a pendant in the first game, but he can currently use the technique without any pendants (Though it is not as effective). Gunvolt leaves behind blue afterimages of himself while Prevasion is online and active. * EP Recharge By executing a flashy pose (that's not needed) and using immense concentration, Gunvolt can instantly recharge all of his EP, if he isn't Overheated. Combined with Prevasion, this can render Gunvolt "invincible" indefinitely, and is considered one of Gunvolt's biggest strengths, even in game, it is said that Gunvolt can remain "pseudo-invincible" with this tactic. Not officially named. * Astrasphere: Gunvolt chants Lightning that flickers like a star, and purges all that violate its realm! Astrasphere! ''and surrounds himself with three orbs of electricity that orbit him for a brief period, temporarily nullifying all incoming attacks. However, he is unable to move during this period. Costs 1 SP ** '''Astrasphere Mandala:' When his Astrasphere wears off, the three orbs spiral outwards * Galvanic Patch: Gunvolt charges himself with electricity (stimulating his cells) to rapidly heal his wounds, by about a 1/4th of his health capacity. Costs 1 SP * Septimal Burst: Greatly improves his EP recovery rate for 30 seconds. Costs 1 SP * Luxcalibur: Gunvolt chants Sacred sword agleam, barbarous and bathed in blue, cleaving right from wrong! Luxcalibur! and summons a massive, powerful energy sword that deals extraordinary damage to the enemy. Costs 2 SP ** Luxcalibur Shoot: After the blade is thrusted out, the sword flies forward as a giant projectile * Split Second: Gunvolt's stamina is completely restored and status conditions are removed. In addition, it will clear his Overheat status and refill his EP, allowing him to use Flashfield and Prevasion. Costs 1 SP * Alchemic Field: Enhances his natural regeneration ability for 30 seconds. Costs 1 SP * Galvanic Renewal: Restores all damage done to Gunvolt. Costs 2 SP * Septimal Shield: Halves all damage dealt to Gunvolt for 30 seconds. Costs 1 SP * Infinite Surge: Allows Gunvolt to freely use the Flashfield, Prevasion, Air hops, dashes, etcetera, without consuming any EP for 30 seconds. Costs 2 SP * Voltaic Chains: Gunvolt chants Bolts of rebellion, a thunderous voice in his heart speaks of one true law! Voltaic Chains! and Covers the enemy with a multitude of chains that deal damage proportional to the number of tags he's placed on his targets, outstripping all his other attacks in terms of sheer power. As seen with Asimov, the chains can bind enemies before shocking them. Costs 3 SP ** Voltaic Chains Thunder: The chains are aligned vertically on the screen, zapping everything in it's path, after they disperse, Crashbolts will rain down on wherever the chains didn't cover * Crashbolt: It sends a lightning bolt crashing down on Gunvolt, damaging nearby enemies as well as any directly above or below him. This attack costs no SP. * Dragonsphere: It creates an orb of electricity in front of GV that hovers in place for a few seconds, damaging foes on contact. This attack costs no SP. * Septimal Surge: Greatly enhances his damage output (doubling it) for 30 seconds. Costs 1 SP ** In his Anthem form, this changes GV's aura from blue and pink to a turquoise-yellow coloring * Grand Strizer: Gunvolt chants Let praise be unleashed, as blades of lightning cleave sky, yielding great glory! An upgraded version of Luxcailber, its power depends on how many Kudos (Damage he has done without getting hit, prevading, or using SP costing offensive skills) Gunvolt has built up. With enough Kudos, Gunvolt can one-shot characters who are otherwise comparable, if not superior, to himself. Costs 3 SP * Anthem: Gunvolt has a second soul by the name of Joule who lives in his body, she has the unique Septima of the Muse, who can amplify Gunvolt's capabilities by singing (That's what Anthem is). If Gunvolt dies, Anthem will bring him back to life with new capabilities. When Anthem is active, Gunvolt can use his amped up electromagnetic powers to jump in the air an infinite amount of times and dash laterally in the air an infinite amount of times. His attacks are much more powerful, and he has INFINITE EP, allowing for infinite Prevasion, so Overheating is quite a rare occurrence. Gunvolt also has access to Astrasphere Mandala, Luxcaliber Shoot, Voltaic Chains Thunder, and Septimal Surge, all without the use of SP; Septimal Surge, like Anthem itself lasts forever until the battle ends. He gains this naturally to an extent during and after the Reverie Zonda fight. Key: Gunvolt 1 '''| '''Gunvolt 2 Gallery Others Notable Victories: Copen (Azure Striker Gunvolt) Copen's Profile (This was Gunvolt 2 GV and Copen. Both were given three months of prep time) Notable Losses: Raiden (Metal Gear) Raiden's profile (Speed was equalized and both were Low 7-C) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Psychics Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Chain Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Revived Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Orphans Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mascots